Nobody's Sidekick
"Nobody's Sidekick" is the first segment of the 43rd episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on August 17, 2018. Synopsis Romeo tricked Armadylan into thinking he's turned into a good guy. Plot The episode begins at the playground where Connor, Amaya, and Greg are going to play, but, along with the other kids, they find that the equipment of the playground has disappeared, much to all the kids' dismay. The kids leave, but Connor decides that they'll find out about the disappearance of the playground equipment. Later in the night, the narration sequence is announced, as Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into the PJ Masks and head to their PJ Masks Headquarters. Catboy picks the Cat-Car, and the team heads outside to find the stolen playground equipment. As they arrive at the soccer field, Owlette flies up and uses her Owl Eyes. She finds the broken wall, and the PJ Masks go through. Just then, they find cars stacked up as a wall, as well as the stolen playground equipment. Romeo calls them out as Gekko is annoyed to see him up to no good again. The scientist arrogantly asks them if they love his new HQ. Much to Owlette's shock, the trio then hears Armadylan's voice as he tries to correct the villain that it's 'their' new HQ. The armadillo then shows up and asks the trio what do they think, adding on that their new HQ is not finished yet. Owlette is disappointed by Armadylan's doing as she asks him what he is doing. Armadylan replies that every hero needs a fortress and a trusty sidekick. Romeo is confused by Armadylan's word as he asks Robot who he was calling "a sidekick". Robot says that he means him, and the scientist laughs. Owlette tries to convince Armadylan that Romeo's a bad guy, but he replies that he is not anymore, remembering that she said that there's always room for a good guy. Catboy also tries to correct him by saying that heroes don't take stuff that doesn't belong to them, but Romeo tells Armadylan not to listen to them and dishonestly claims that the stuff they have are just the old trash. Armadylan offers Romeo a high-five, but the villain couldn't reach his hand. Therefore, he lowers himself so that Romeo can reach his hand for a high-five. But due to his super-strength, as he gives him a high-five, he accidentally hurts Romeo's hand. Robot also tries to get a high-five, but both Armadylan and Romeo refuse, which causes him to cry. Catboy tells the armadillo that Romeo is just using him, and Gekko says that all of the equipment belongs to the playground. Owlette comforts Armadylan that she knows he's a good guy as the armadillo is shocked to hear about 'stealing for Romeo'. He confronts Romeo, saying that he thought that they're allowed to take the playground equipment, but Romeo lies to him that the PJ Masks are just jealous of their new HQ, and that they want to ruin them before they get started. Much to Armadylan's belief on the villain, he tells the three PJ Masks that they made a big mistake and starts to attack them using his Thunder Thump. Armadylan also mistakenly throws the other equipment at them. Later on, Owlette tries to convince Armadylan about Romeo being a bad guy, and that he just want him to fight them, but he still refuses to believe it, feeling that he's been acting friendly to him. Romeo then throws his empty drink at him and exclaims that it's time for him to take the PJ Masks down and take over the city. Armadylan is surprised of what the villain just said, and soon realizes that the PJ Masks are really telling him the truth about Romeo being a villain. Furious that the villain tricked him, Armadylan confronts him, and they start to fight each other. Gekko replies that now they're fighting each other. Owlette still thinks that Armadylan is good, but Catboy says he isn't acting like a hero because he is really angry. Owlette, though, defends Armadylan that he is just upset because Romeo lied to him. Romeo and Armadylan both climb up to the top of the stacked cars. Owlette flies up and attempts to get the villain off the top of the stacked cars, but Robot catches him and takes him back up to the top of the stacked cars. Owlette tells Armadylan that the destruction needs to stop and to join them and be a hero, but he tells her that he's already a hero, and recklessly throws the car at Romeo, which the villain dodges. Catboy throws Gekko with his Super Cat Stripes at where the thrown car will hit. The thrown car is about to hit the building, but Gekko manages to stop it in time using his Super Gekko Muscles. Meanwhile, Owlette says that he isn't being a hero, and that he's just wrecking stuff. She offers that they can help out, but Armadylan states that he could handle it. Soon, Romeo talks to him, while calling him 'Arma-Villain'. The armadillo is irritated at the villain for calling him a 'villain'. Romeo offers him to join him, and together, they will take over the city. Instead of giving him a handshake, though, Armadylan throws him up and grabs him upside down, deciding to remain being a hero like the PJ Masks. He then drops him off, but Robot catches him, and Romeo thanks him. However, Robot is upset with him, and he drops him off and angrily walks off for mistreating him. Romeo does not want his minion to leave his side as he apologizes to him for mistreating him. Robot goes back to him, only because he asked him very nicely, and hugs his boss. Before the two villains leave, the scientist swears that it's not yet over and tells Armadylan that he hasn't seen him for the last time either, calling him 'Arma-ding-dong', and leaving with an evil laugh. Owlette then comforts Armadylan if he's okay, to which he replies 'yes'. Armadylan apologizes to the PJ Masks because he thought that Romeo wanted to work with him for good, and when he realized that he tricked him, he lost control of his powers. Catboy also comforts him that he did great, and that is what heroes do. Armadylan states that he should clean up all the mess, but the trio offers him to help. They then pose their victory. At daytime, the kids find that all the playground equipment has returned. Cameron is amazed to see the new slide. The three kids soon enjoy themselves with the new slide, ending the episode. Trivia *Max Calinescu and Alex Thorne had worked together ever since their first show PAW Patrol. *Armadylan narrates an episode title for the first time. Hero Revelation Don't get tricked. Category:Television episodes Category:PJ Masks episodes